<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shutting His Smart Mouth by Eryiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244036">Shutting His Smart Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss'>Eryiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Freed, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Smut, Taunting, Teasing, Top Laxus, Wall Sex, fraxus, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed had spent the entire day flirting with men right under Laxus' nose, making sure that he was watching as he charmed and wooed the customers that came to him. And Laxus was at breaking point; so what better way to show this than to fuck him against the wall, and use his greatest weakness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shutting His Smart Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a request from tumblr user <i><a href="https://fuckyeahfraxus.tumblr.com/">@Fuckyeahfraxus.</a></i>, who wanted something smutty with Freed being dommed with a hair pulling kink. I hope you all like it, and if you wish to make a writing requst then you can put in a comment or contact me through <a href="https://eryiss.tumblr.com/">my tumblr.</a></p><p>Thank you so much for any comments and kudos you leave. They mean so much. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Shutting His Smart Mouth</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>It was an order, one snarled into Freed's ear as he was pushed against the wall. Laxus' actions were harsh and uncaring for Freed's comfort, the rough shoving and clenching fingers in his side reflecting Laxus' mood. With two words he had set the mood for the night; he was going to be in charge, he was going to be domineering, and he was going to use Freed's body for his pleasure and his pleasure alone.</p><p>Whenever Laxus got like this, Freed was thrilled. Laxus was a force of nature, with broad body and relentless passion, and to have him focused on you – to have him blur the lines of pain and pleasure while fucking you any way he chose – was devilishly addictive. He was a beast in the most intoxicating way.</p><p>"Fuck," Freed panted as Laxus' hand groped over the growing bulge in his trousers.</p><p>"I said shut up," Laxus growled, a throaty, gravelly noise. "You talked enough today."</p><p>Oh he had. He'd spent the day talking. Flirting with the customers at Blue Pegasus, charming the men who came to him with melodious wit and flirtatious winks. Throughout the day he'd made sure to look to Laxus, entrap him with an intense gaze before flicking back to his customers. It was a taunt; he had been toying with his boyfriend's possessive side. He blatantly flirted with other men under Laxus' nose, making sure Laxus saw every moment of it. He wanted a gentle simmering of annoyance to grow, boiling up inside Laxus and bringing out this side of him. This angry, needy, rough man, with no subtlety nor elegance.</p><p>The rough, well-used hands moved with harsh precision, groping and pumping Freed's dick over his pants. The friction of Freed's clothing rubbing coarsely against Freed's hard cock made him groan needily and wantonly. Laxus grinned, showing off his sharp teeth in a cocky sneer. Freed swallowed slightly.</p><p>Those same teeth attacked his neck a moment later, biting and sucking at the soft skin. He intended to mark Freed, a territorial urge that he had no intention of stopping. He would lave an unsightly, blotchy, beautifully obvious hickey that would act as a warning sign to those bastards who salivated over Freed; he may be flirting with other men, but he was bedded by Laxus and Laxus alone. Such a thought made Laxus groaned.</p><p>"You gettin' quiet now?" Laxus taunted against Freed's neck, sending vibrations through him. "This what you wanted, huh?"</p><p>"Yes," Freed panted, grunting when Laxus dug his teeth into his neck.</p><p>"You been teasing me all day, huh?" Laxus grinned. "To get me acting like this? To piss me off?"</p><p>Before Freed could say anything, Laxus' hand pulled at Freed's shirt, untucking it. He ran his hand up Freed's stomach, his cold fingers trailing against the light dusting of hair over his stomach. Freed let out a wavering breath at that, leaning against the wall he was pushed against. He clenched his eyes, and Laxus looked at his lover with satisfaction.</p><p>"Ain't so chatty now?"</p><p>Laxus, with a quick movement, forced his hand up Freed's torso. The shirt buttons split open, one flying from the garment and clattering on the floor. With Freed's smooth, strong, well-defined chest now exposed to the coolness of the room, Laxus grinned. His hand roamed over his pecs, pinching his right nipple between his fingernails. Laxus relished the shuddering groan that Freed let out, smirking at the needy sound.</p><p>"Where's all those pretty words gone?" Laxus taunted, rocking his hips forwards against Freed's groin. Freed's breath shuddered. "You don't need 'em now you got what you wanted?"</p><p>"I thought-" Freed began.</p><p>His words died on his lips; Laxus grinned.</p><p>The blonde's right hand was now entangled deep into Freed's long hair, nails scraping against the man's scalp as his hold tightened. He harshly, mercilessly tugged the man's hair down, forcing Freed to look into his eyes. His pupils were dilated, a beautiful haze of apprehension and arousal mixing in the beautiful blue. There was a tinge of fear, and Laxus relished it.</p><p>Hair pulling was a kink that Laxus rarely used. It was something that could completely undo Freed, especially when he was in a more submissive state of mind. Laxus only indulged the kink when Freed was all but begging for punishment, and Laxus relished the moments he could.</p><p>Freed in a submissive mood was incredible. Freed whining and yelling at Laxus' mercy was indescribable.</p><p>"I said you ain't allowed to talk," Laxus snarled, grasp on Freed's hair tightening. He knew the stinging would be getting more and more painful, and Laxus' cock lurched at the thought. "Unless yer crying and beggin' me for more, you don't speak."</p><p>With a near imperceivable nod, Freed accepted whatever hell Laxus wanted to give him.</p><p>Using his free hand, Laxus began to grope at Freed's clothed cock again. He pushed their bodies together, trapping Freed under him and against the wall. Slipping below the waistband of his boxer briefs, Laxus began to pump and tug at Freed's hard cock. It was straining and leaking pre cum already, and Laxus grinned. Freed let out a weak and needy little moan, and Laxus retorted by jerking his hair down in a sharp and cruel tug.</p><p>"Please," Freed whimpered, voice a weak facsimile of his previous cockiness. "Fuck me."</p><p>"Why?" Laxus taunted, pulling Freed's hair again to force eye contact.</p><p>"I don't want to cum like this," Freed admitted, and Laxus' hand clenched tighter around his hair in response. "I'll cum if you keep doing this, and I want you to fuck me."</p><p>"You wanna get fucked huh?" Laxus laughed, the hand in Freed's boxers going up to stroke Freed's cheek in a tauntingly soft gesture. The slight web of precum dragged against Freed's cheek, and Laxus grinned at the sight. "You wanted this all day, huh?"</p><p>"Yes," Freed panted.</p><p>"Why should I do what you want?" Laxus asked, smirking. "I could make ya cum like this. Or I could leave you here and make you yerk off in a cold shower. It'd be no more than you deserve after the shit you pulled today."</p><p>"Fuck me," Freed demanded weakly. Laxus smirked.</p><p>"You ain't making demands, are ya?" He spoke quietly, tauntingly. "Because I'm pretty sure I said, unless yer begging, you ain't talking."</p><p>Before Freed could respond, Laxus was moving. He flipped Freed around and shoved him against the wall, splitting the man's legs with his knees. He tugged Freed's shirt down his arms and tossed it to the side, taking a moment to appreciate the expanse of beautiful green hair flowing down his strong back. God, throughout the night he planned to ruin this body, but at that moment Laxus could only think of one thing. He was going to make Freed's wishes come true, and fuck him into the damned wall.</p><p>He grinded his clothed dick against Freed's ass, hands scratching at the fly of Freed's trousers. He didn't remove them, instead pulling them and his boxers down to expose his pert, tight ass to the room. He had no intention of stripping him further; these were the clothes Freed wore while hosting, and Laxus wanted to spread his scent on them.</p><p>"Laxus," Freed whined.</p><p>"Quiet," Laxus demanded.</p><p>He removed his own belt, shucking down his leather pants and pulling his dick out. He didn't move for a condom nor lube, knowing Freed could take him dry and wanted it, given his attitude through the day. If Freed wanted to go rough, Laxus would oblige.</p><p>With quick movements, he shoved his dick deep into Freed's ass, eyes fluttering at the beautiful sound of Freed's shuddering moan of pleasure. He pushed himself in as deep as he could, groaning and panting as Freed tenses and tightened around him. One hand grabbed Freed's waist, fingers digging in and scratching at his pale skin as the feeling of warmth and tightness overthrew all of his senses.</p><p>When Freed rutted against him, Laxus snarled and pushed Freed flush against the wall, disallowing for any movement. His other hand pawed at Freed's hair again, nails scraping against Freed's scalp before grabbing another large handful of the man's silky hair.</p><p>"You ready?" Laxus whispered, a soft and dangerous request.</p><p>"Yes," Freed responded weakly.</p><p>"Good," Laxus smirked.</p><p>Laxus didn't give him the time to respond, pulling his hips back before slamming back deep inside of him. Freed let out a loud moan, nails scraping against the wood of the wall he was pushed against. Laxus continued his attack on his lover's body, pulling out and pushing in again and again, doing everything he could to reck the man before him. The anger and possessiveness that had been growing through the day channelled with each harsh thrust.</p><p>Freed was in a pain filled heaven. Laxus distorted the differences between pain and pleasure so expertly, and every sensation was euphoric. Each thrust was incredible, but pushed his bare skin against the coarse wall. The roughness of his moves burned, making him coil in incredible pleasure.</p><p>And then there was the hair pulling; the damn hair pulling.</p><p>It was relentless, cruel and kind at the same time. Laxus showed him no mercy, pulling at his long locks with such strength that he was forced to look at the ceiling. Every slight movement of his head seemed to triple the pain, sending a tainted shudder of arousal through his body. Laxus was relishing the grunts and whimpers of pain, pulling at Freed's hair, digging his fingers deep into his hips and fucking him harder with each exclamation of the burning he felt.</p><p>"I'm close," Freed shuddered.</p><p>The thrusting picked up pace, the ferocity and power of each movement not relenting. Laxus was a man of power and relentless force and each thrust splitting Freed open was a reminder of this. When Laxus allowed himself to go all out – on those few moments where he was truly showing Freed what he could do – were incredible.</p><p>The rush of orgasm came suddenly.</p><p>A rush of shuddering pleasure accompanied a flurry of cussing and groaning, and Freed felt his duck erupt with cum that pumped into his boxers. It was incredible, and Laxus continued thrusting made his jaw drop with pleasure, forcing out and elongating his orgasm.</p><p>Roaring behind him, Laxus' own orgasm hit him like a truck. Freed felt spurt after spurt of cum filling him, and his eyes widened. With weak breath, Freed slumped against the wall, exhaustion overtaking him. Laxus chuckled.</p><p>"Shit," Freed whispered.</p><p>"Yeah," Laxus grinned. "And now you ain't talkin' let's put that mouth to work, huh?"</p><p>Laxus smirked, and tugged Freed's hair down, dragging him to his knees. Freed could only moan, doing as his lover wished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>